The Game Was Over
by LemonScentedSoap
Summary: The game is over, or is it? What could happen to a former beyblader in this messed up world? Rated M for possible future chapters. Please R&R, possible RxK pairing :D


The game was over.

For each member of the Bladebreakers, the Whitetigers, the All-stars, the Majestics, for every team the game was over.

Each member had earned their place in Beyblade history, but now that it was over, life was never going to return to the way it was.

You couldn't just pack your blade away after everything you've been through. It would be like putting a friend into a box and never returning to it. Because that was what your blade was, a friend.

It shared your wins.

It shared your failures.

It shared your ups and downs, and it stuck by you, helping you to be the best.

Kai knelt down on the hard concrete ground. Before him was his Beyblade, Dranzer. Time hadn't caught up with it yet, as Kai had always kept it in the best condition he could. Always making sure it had the best parts to offer, and always practising.

Each member of the Bladebreakers had gone their own way, and Max, Tyson, Ray and Kai were all teaching the next generation.

For Max, he worked with his mother, and the All-stars, training the next American teams.

Tyson worked with Mr Dickinson and the Chief, training the best bladers using the best facilities possible.

Rai had returned to the wilderness, training the bladers in his village. He had some competition from some of the up and coming, but as a runner-up in the world competition, he was still the best there.

Kai taught the street bladers in Russia. Having returned to his home country, he worked to help those bladers who, like him, were always pushing themselves to be the best.

Kai picked up Dranzer, and the fallen blade before it. He walked over to his opponent.

"You're getting better, but you must not let anger distract you." Kai handed the young blader his Beyblade.

"I'll never win…" The blader muttered, grasping his Beyblade tightly.

Kai sighed. Out of all the kids he'd taught, this boy was the only one who always seemed to doubt himself. This was a shame, because he was actually a really good blader.

"You will. You're better then you give yourself credit for." Kai knelt before the smaller boy. "You gave me quite a show just then."

"Really?" The boy's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, just keep practicing."

The boy nodded, holding his Beyblade close. "I will, Mr Kai, I'll be a good blader some day!"

Kai smiled faintly. He got to his feet and turned to face the rest of his class.

"Well, I've got to go. Keep practicing, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

The young bladers began to battle with each other, and Kai walked away from the small group. He strolled down the long winding alleys of Russia towards his apartment. Abruptly, he stopped, feeling eyes focusing on him. Looking round, be couldn't see anyone, but he could still feel himself being watched.

Just then, out of the shadows, a dark figure appeared. Kai braced himself, but as the figure approached, familiarity set in.

"Rai?" Kai stood straight, relaxing. He stepped towards the long-haired blader.

"It's been a long time." Rai grinned.

Kai shook his head. "What brings you here?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Yes. Most normal people don't wander Russia hiding in the shadows." Kai replied, walking over to lean against the wall.

"Well, there's nothing really normal about us anyway." Rai smirked.

Kai nodded.

"I came to see you Kai. But you're really not the easiest person to find. I've been here for two days looking for you."

"Russia's a big country, Rai. And besides, the press have been hounding me since the World Competition. Looks like I'm the only one they haven't interviewed."

"Yeah, they found Max and Tyson quickly, then me. I guess you're really not in toe mood to talk to them."

Kai just shook his head. "So how are Max and Tyson?"

"They're fine. And Kenny. They're all pretty high profile now. I prefer the quiet life."

"You still training younger bladers?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah, street bladers. A few are really good, but only one or two are really champion material."

"Same here. They really have no confidence."

"Yeah, well look at their teachers."

"I guess so. I can imagine how they feel when they lose."

"Yeah, but how would they feel if they win?"

"With how my group is developing, we'll see soon."

Kai smiled. Actually smiled, not smirked. Rai noticed, and he suddenly realised how much the other blader had changed over the last few months.

His bi-coloured hair was still spiked but had grown longer at the back. His once sharp eyes were slightly softer, more relaxed now that he no longer had to prove himself. He wore the uniform he'd worn at the World competition, that much hadn't changed, but Rai realised something else. Kai had gotten skinnier. His skin looked even paler then usual, and though in some respects he looked a lot better, there was obviously something wrong.

"Kai, are you ok?" Rai asked softly.

Kai looked straight at the taller blader. He was silent for a moment.

"I'm fine." He replied simply, trying to keep his face straight and not give anything away to Rai's gaze.

"Liar."

"There's nothing wro-"

Kai stopped abruptly as Rai began to walk towards him. The other blader was suddenly only a few inches away. Kai felt amber eyes piercing his gaze. He tried to glare back, but he...just couldn't...

He looked away.

"Kai, tell me what's wrong. I'm your friend and I'm worried about you."

"Don't be. It's nothing."

"So there is something wrong."

Kai cursed slightly under his breath. Just then, he felt s strong pressure on his shoulders, pushing him back against the wall. Kai looked up and once more found himself locked in Rai's gaze. The jolt knocked something out of Kai's pocket. It fell silently to the ground, and Rai released Kai to pick it up.

It was a letter.

-----------

I know, bad place to leave it off huh. Anyways, if you want me to continue, I need some motivation, so review! What should the letter say? And suggestions for the next chapter?

Reviews make Dranzer happy:D


End file.
